Silent Truths
by Trancefan
Summary: My take on McGee's third book's dedication, and what happens when he gives them all signed copies. yeah, I know, cheesy, and a bad summary. But anyway . . . Rated for eventually allusions to what happened to Tali. Slight spoilers for season 7.
1. McGee

McGee sighed as he looked at the manuscript on his desk. It was finished, edited, and ready for publication. But he still hadn't decided who to dedicate it to. He hated writing the dedications, because he didn't want anyone to feel left out. Not that that many people actually knew that he was Thom E. Gemcity. Sarah did, and he smiled at that. He'd dedicated Deep Six to her, because her encouragement had been the reason he'd gotten through it. He'd dedicated his second book to his parents, though they didn't know he'd written it. He'd meant to work on this months ago, but then Tony came up with the plan to avenge Ziva, and once they'd found her alive, he'd been busy helping her – they all had been.

The memories of how they had all worked so hard to help Ziva get away from her father, to help her become an agent, made him grin. He and Sarah had done similar things for each other, and in a way Kate had done the same thing for him. Then he had an idea, quickly googled a Hebrew phrase, and his fingers flew over the keys on his typewriter as he quickly hammered out his dedication.

_They say that friends are family we choose. With that in mind, I dedicate this novel to my second family, a family as dear to me as my biological family: Abby, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Ducky and Palmer. Thank you all for everything you do. My life would be very boring without you. And thanks for making reality so much better, and so much stranger, than fiction. (Look it up, Tony. It means NOT REAL!)_

_This book is also dedicated to the memory of five women who helped to make us into a family, even if they never realized it. They are:_

_Caitlyn Todd – a wonderful and loyal woman, a sister in all but blood. Thank you for all you taught me when we met, and for what you meant to all of us. We miss you every day. I wish you could have been here with Ziva. The two of you could handle Tony._

_Jenny Shepherd – you brought us together, and from the stories I heard, you helped make Gibbs the agent he is today. There are no words to thank you for all you did, or to say how much your presence meant to all of us. Thank you._

_Shannon and Kelly Gibbs – Though we never met, Gibbs never would have become the father-like agent he is if not for you. You will always be remembered by the family that found Gibbs after he lost you._

_Tali David – Another wonderful woman I never met, but wish I could have. Thank you for helping your sister learn that not everyone will use her, that some of us will care for her because she's her, not because of what she can do. You are not forgotten, and your death will be mourned until we join you in death. _Zekher tzadik livrakha, aleha ha-shalom.

McGee looked it over, and smiled. His editor would tell him it was too long, but he didn't care. It was right. And hopefully Ziva wouldn't kill him for his horrible Hebrew. It wasn't anything he'd ever learned, after all, and Google only went so far. He put the dedication on top of the manuscript, added a short note and a picture, stuffed it in an envelope and sent it off.

********************************************************

McGee was surprised when, a few weeks later, he returned home to find a box from his publisher sitting outside his door. He was shocked when he opened it. He knew that she was efficient, but this turnaround was insane. Books, even when only six copies of a specific cover were printed (not that that was normal), took longer than two weeks to print. Still, the timing couldn't have been better. The whole team was down about the case they'd just finished. None of them did well when a child was involved, much less threatened. They'd managed to find her, but not before she'd been injured badly by the serial killer who liked to torture the children he took. Maybe a surprise was in order for everyone.

He grinned at the cover. He didn't know who had taken the photo, or when, but they were all laughing with each other, even Ducky and Palmer. His name blazed in red at the bottom, and he liked how it looked, Timothy McGee. The only thing that would stay the same for the regular publication was the title. He wondered how the team would react, then shook his head. He'd find out tomorrow, he supposed. Still grinning, he took a pen and started personalizing them, with specific comments for each of his friends.

***********************************************************


	2. Gibbs

Author's note: On the Hebrew in the preceding chapter – I never learned any Hebrew. Google is amazing, but I'm probably wrong. But there will be more on that when I get to Ziva's reaction.

I'm touched that so many people have favorite/tagged this for story alerts. It's really just supposed to be a plot bunny that wouldn't let me sleep. Thanks for all of your support.

**********************************************************************

When Gibbs walked into the bull pen at 0630, he was surprised to see McGee at his desk. "McGee!" He barked.

McGee jerked up from his computer. "What, Boss?"

"Why are you here? I thought I told everyone to report at 0800."

"You did, Boss." McGee confirmed, "but I wanted to work the bugs out of a new search program I'm developing for cyber crimes. I didn't have anything planned for this morning, so I figured I'd come in early when it was quiet."

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow at the young agent. "Don't you have better things to do? Like write a book?"

"No, not just yet. I'm supposed to wait for the reaction to _Silent Truths_ before starting on my fourth." McGee shrugged it off, then bent over his keyboard again.

Gibbs watched McGee work for a minute, then went to his desk. He stopped when he saw the brown package. There were no stamps or marks on it, so it was obviously hand delivered. "McGee! What is this."

McGee barely glanced up. He knew what Gibbs was glaring at. "A gift, Boss. Everyone got one. The intent is to perk everyone up after that last case."

Gibbs set his coffee down to open the parcel. When he saw the book inside, he laughed, a quick bark. "Where did you get that picture, McGee?"

"I don't know, Boss. I just had it, and thought that it was perfect."

Gibbs had to admit that he was right. They were all in it, even Ducky, Palmer, Abby and Jenny. She looked so lively, laughing at some joke long since forgotten. Then his eye caught the author's name. "McGee?"

"It's a limited edition print, Boss. Only six exist."

"Oh." Curiosity assuaged, he opened the book to a paged marked by a post-it note – the dedication page, he saw. He smiled, holding back tears as he read the dedication. McGee's hand-written portion made him chuckle.

_Boss _(it read)_,_

_Before you slap me, sorry if the mention of your family seems insensitive, but I thought it fitting that they be remembered publicly. This was the only way I could think of to recognize them – by thanking them for what they did, for the man they helped you to be. I thought about writing them into my books, but that didn't seem proper. So this is my memorial for them._

_Thank you for being you, rules and all. You are an inspiration to me, both as an agent and as a writer, though I hope to keep those two more separate from now on. And may I suggest a new rule (one I think I learned last time we had an incident with my books)? Don't put your co-worker's personal lives in the public eye. I'll do my best to leave yours out of _Deep Six_._

_Your "Probie" forever,_

_Timothy McGee (Thom E. Gemcity)_

Gibbs shook his head in amusement as he set the book down. Then he walked over to McGee and slapped him.

"And that was for?" McGee asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't apologize, McGee. And you're DiNozzo's probie, not mine." Gibbs said, grinning. The grin widened as McGee chuckled. "Thanks, McGee." He said, in a softer tone than McGee had ever heard him use. "And don't forget that new rule."

"Yes, Boss." McGee said with a shake of his head as Gibbs went back to his desk and they both settled into their work.

*********************************************************

Next up: Ziva. After that, I don't know. Who do y'all want to see next? Let me know! The review button's right there and easy to see! I'm open to input, I'm not all that sure where I'm going with this.


	3. Ziva

Well, here's chapter 3. I tried to get Ziva's issues with the English language, but that was HARD! Being a native English speaker, I'm very used to contractions and not messing up idioms. But I pretended I was trying to write in Spanish, and well, here's the result. Hopefully it's passable.

*******************************************

Ziva walked into the bull pen at 0740. "Is Gibbs here yet, McGee?" She asked the already present agent. "And why are you in so early?"

"Coffee run, Ziva." McGee answered. "And I wanted to get some work done before everyone got here."

Ziva nodded, though she doubted he saw her. He was absorbed in his work at the computer. She shrugged out of her jacket and was placing it on the back of her chair when she saw the package on her desk. "McGee, where did this come from?"

Again, McGee did not look up. "Just open it, Ziva."

"I will not open something when I do not know where it is from, McGee. It could be a bomb." She glared at him, her Israeli tendencies getting the better of her.

"Security ran it through standard checks, Ziva. It's not a bomb."

"And how do I know that, McGee. I prefer to keep all my bags covered."

McGee chuckled at the Ziva-ism. "It's bases, Ziva. You keep your bases covered. And I know it's safe because I brought it in."

"You – Why did you not say that in the first place, McGee?" She shook her head as she picked it up. It was not like McGee to pull tricks on the team. He was always too relaxed for such juvenile behavior, so she thought it might be safe to open. Nevertheless, she was careful, opening it away from her. When the paper revealed no surprises, she looked at what he had given her. "This is your new book, McGee?"

"Well, a special edition of it, Ziva. I pulled a few strings, got my publisher to agree to print six copies of it for my team."

Ziva nodded, though again McGee did not see her do it. He hadn't glanced up from his computer since she entered. She flipped the book open, unsurprised when it opened to the dedication page. She was more surprised when she read it, and the note he'd left for her.

_Ziva,_

_First, I hope the Hebrew is correct. I had to look up the phrases online, but I wanted to do that for your sister. I know how much she meant to you. _

_Second, as glad as I am that you are the new "probie," know that even if you weren't you would still be a part of our family, and we always take care of our own. Don't be afraid to talk to us, Ziva. We won't turn our backs on you, and we won't test your loyalty._

_It's great to have you back. Tony was not himself when you were gone, and I much prefer the prankster Tony to the mope around all day and never smile Tony._

_Your partner,_

_Timothy McGee._

_Oh, check the back inside cover of the book. I hope you still want it._

Perplexed by McGee's last line, she flipped to the back of the book. Her Mogen David, with a new chain, was taped in. "McGee, how did you get this?"

"It was in the dirt, Ziva. I recognized it, and grabbed it because we thought you were dead. I was going to give it to Abby, to remember you, but when we found you alive, I thought it best to return it. That is, if it doesn't bring back to many memories you'd rather forget." McGee looked up from his computer, and met her emotionless eyes. When her eyes softened and tears appeared in them, he got up and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm sorry, Ziva, I should have thought that you wouldn't want it . . ."

"It is not that, McGee. It is what you wrote, that you cared enough to bring my Mogen David back from Africa, and that you would accept me as part of your family." She leaned into him, reminded of how she often gave comfort to Tali. "But your Hebrew could be better." She chuckled a little. It actually was quite good for someone who had never learned it.

McGee pulled away when he heard her chuckle. "What was wrong with it, Ziva."

"Well, grammatically it was correct, McGee, but the phrase you used was one for rabbis."

McGee bit his lip. He was worried about that. "I also saw it was to be used for other righteous people. I thought that anyone who could help you, a child raised for war, keep a soft part of your heart intact, should count as righteous. And the way you remember her, Ziva, she deserves no less."

Ziva shook her head, blinking back tears. "I do not know that I agree, McGee, but the honor you give her is great. Thank you." She set the book down, then carefully removed the tape from the chain. It felt right to wear it again, like she was putting the horrors of Africa behind her. "And thank you for the necklace."

"No problem, Ziva. It's the least I could do for you. How long do you think it will take Tony to notice?"

Ziva laughed at McGee's speculation. "Either he won't for weeks, or Gibbs will say something about it today. There is no way Tony would notice this."

"Twenty says he sees it before Gibbs says something." McGee shot back.

"And by the end of the day. Make it 100." Ziva fired right back.

"You're on, Ziva." McGee gave her a wicked smile as he went back to his desk. "But you can't hide it under your shirt."

"And you cannot mention it." Ziva added her own rule. "As if I would need to hide it, McGee." She settled down at her desk, and, because she had nothing better to do, removed the dust jacket from the book and started to read.

****************************************************************

Author's note: Well, that's three chapters finished. Tony will be next, but that'll take me a while. I'm not sure how to write it in, exactly, and the jokes will take time to figure out. Besides which, I'm not sick anymore, so I won't be sitting around all day.

As to the order of people, since no one's said much, I'm planning on a practical order. Tony's next, then later, after they get back from a field investigation (which I will not worry about, because that is NOT the point of this story), McGee will go down to see what Abby has, and later see what Ducky and Palmer have to say. If anyone has suggestions for why that does not seem logical, speak up. I'm willing to listen to imput.

And the Hebrew, according to the internet, means something like "may the memory of the righteous be for blessing. Rest in peace." Or something like that. Anyone who actually knows Hebrew, feel free to correct me.


	4. Tony

Okay, this chapter was difficult for me to write because I'm not the kind of person who will tease like Tony does. So if I have an out of character chapter, this is it. Sorry about that. Hope y'all like it anyway.

Rosie, I hope it's good enough to justify putting it after Ziva's chapter.

***********************************************************************

Tony was not surprised to see both Ziva and McGee at their desks when he walked into the bullpen at 0755. "Morning, McEarly, Probie."

"Good morning, Tony." Ziva replied, though she did not glance up from the book she was reading.

Put off by McGee's lack of response, Tony walked over and stood just behind him. "Good morning, Elf Lord." When McGee still didn't respond, Tony reached over and turned the monitor off. "I said good morning, McGee."

"Good morning, Tony." McGee answered, faking a pleasant smile as he turned his monitor back on. "Maybe if you used my name, I would respond sooner."

"Okay, Thom." Tony said with a shrug and wicked grin. "What's so funny?" he demanded when Ziva and McGee exchanged amused looks and started laughing.

"Nothing, Tony." Ziva said. "Just you being you."

Tony didn't believe her, but ignored it for the moment. He would annoy them until they spilled the beans, but when they didn't expect it. Still smiling at the ease with which he had irritated McGee, he strolled over to his desk. He grinned wider when he saw the package. "Hey! A present! Must be from a secret admirer. But who?"

_When do you think he will realize he's not the only one to get one?_ The IM that popped up on his computer distracted McGee from Tony's rambling.

_Not 'til he opens it. Which, at this rate, could take awhile." _McGee wrote back to Ziva.

_Or we could make him "shut up," no?_

_We could indeed. How, though?_

_Like this, McGee._ Ziva spun to face Tony. "Whoever left it may have left a note inside, Tony."

"I know that, Probie. But if it was left by someone I annoyed lately, it could be a prank."

"It is not a prank, Tony. You are the only one here who is that childish. Unless you are too cowardly to open it?" Ziva said, challenging him. McGee just smiled.

"Fine, Probie. You win." Tony pretended to give in, but really his curiosity got the better of him. He gaped at the book as he pulled paper away from the cover. "Nice picture, Gemcity. Are you really done being anonymous?"

"No, Tony. It's a special cover for the team." McGee replied, slightly irritated. He'd known that they would ask, but still . . .

"Oh, okay." Tony replied, only half-listening. He was too busy reading. "I _know_ what fiction means, McObvious. I just wasn't sure that you did." He said offhand, as he moved to the message in pen at the bottom of the page.

_Tony,_

_I don't know why you hide behind your jokes and movie quotes, but don't feel like you have to. We won't judge you or take advantage of weakness. You should know that by now._

_Thanks, though, for the jokes, even at my expense. It's nice to be accepted by a non-geek._

_Your Probie forever,_

_Tim McWhatever (Thom E. Gemcity)_

Tony looked up from the page, eyes bright with mischief. Before he could say anything, though, Gibbs' hand found the back of his head.

"Gear up. We've got a missing Marine.

"What was the slap for, Boss?"

"For assuming you were the only one who got a gift this morning." Gibbs said as they moved towards the elevator. "Nice to see your necklace again, Ziva."

"It is thanks to McGee that I have it, Gibbs."

Tony's head whipped around to see McGee handing money over to Ziva. "Necklace, your Mogen David?" He hadn't noticed it. How could he have missed the golden star. "And there was a bet? You had a bet and you didn't tell me?"

"You were the bet, DiNozzo." Gibbs said. "You and how unobservant you would be." He laughed at McGee's surprised face. "You should know better than to bet against Ziva, McGee. Even I know that."

"Thanks boss." McGee said dryly. "I had forgotten." But McGee was able to laugh at his foolishness, and they were all laughing as they piled into the van and headed off to find the missing marine.

***************************************************************************

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. And I was going to do Abs next, but for you Meg, I'll put her off. And maybe put in a little McAbby – but maybe only as much as people could brush off as brother/sister type interaction, in case they don't like McAbby.

I won't beg for reviews, guys, but I would love to hear from you.


	5. Ducky

Sorry this took me so long to write. I had a real issue with writer's block and I had a friend who offered to beta my stories, and she only just got around to reading the fic. Any errors, though, are mine and not hers.

This is going to be the shortest chapter, because McGee doesn't spend that much time with Ducky, and I find Ducky's head the hardest to get inside of. Palmer will get a brief appearance in this one, and that will be all you'll see of him. He's not, in my opinion, around enough to be properly developed, so I'm not sure how to write him. Therefore, he will not have a chapter of his own.

* * *

When Ducky walked into Autopsy, he was greeted by two brightly wrapped packages. A note, addressed to him, was on top.

_Ducky,_

_Don't worry, there are no body parts. This one's for you, the other for Palmer. I hope it brings a smile to your face._

_McGee._

After he read the note, Ducky put the second package on Palmer's desk, and opened the present that Timothy had given him. The cover of the book made him smile. He remembered that party, the joke that the Director was laughing at. It had been quite the holiday party. He wondered, though, just how Timothy had gotten that photo. But he supposed it didn't really matter.

The dedication page caught him off guard. He'd never expected Timothy to be so open about how close-knit the team was. And the hand-written dedication – and Timothy was as thoughtful as ever – was touching:

_Ducky,_

_I know I'm not in Autopsy that much, but I wish I was. You are brilliant, with, as Tony once described it, an encyclopedic mind. There is so much I can learn from you, so don't be surprised to see me a little more often now that I'm no longer the junior member of the team._

_Thanks for all of the informal lessons in storytelling. You wouldn't believe how much they helped me to become a better writer. It's always a treat to hear your stories. If you ever want to publish them, let me know. It would be an honor to help you with such an endeavor._

_Timothy McGee (Thom E. Gemcity)_

Ducky had just set the book inside his desk when Palmer came in. "You have a package, Jimmy."

"Okay, Doctor." Jimmy said, and then opened it. When he saw what it was, and read whatever it was that McGee had written on the inside, he flushed, smiled, and sat down to read the book.

* * *

"Ducky?"

Ducky looked up when he heard his name, and smiled when he saw Timothy. "Ah, Timothy, what brings you down here again?"

Timothy held up a hand to show a red gash. "I was chasing a suspect, and got this vaulting over a fence. I told Gibbs it wasn't a big deal, but he still insisted I show you."

"Jethro probably wanted to give me a chance to thank you for the book, Timothy. Now come, sit down." Ducky patted the exam table in front of him. When Timothy sat, Ducky took a close look at the wound. "Does it still hurt?"

"It stings, a bit, but it's just a scratch, Ducky. I cleaned it out with an alcohol swab, and bandaged it when we were in the field. It stopped bleeding, so I took the field dressing off before I came down to see you."

"Well, you did a fine job, Timothy. There's nothing I need to do for it. And thank you for the book. Your words were very kind."

"They were the truth, Ducky." Timothy shook his head and dropped his gaze to the floor, slightly embarrassed. "And I meant what I said about your stories. The way you love to tell them, they would make for a very interesting book."

"I'll keep it in mind, Timothy. But you'd best run along and show Abigail that you are alright. She'll know that you've been injured by now."

"On my way, Ducky." Timothy said as he left Autopsy, leaving Ducky to contemplate the possibility of turning his life into a story to amuse the public.

* * *

Only one chapter left – Abby. Per requests, it will be just a little bit McAbby, but not too much.

Again, reviews are always appreciated. If you review this one before the final chapter is published, you get digital cookies – either chocolate chip or white chocolate macadamia nut, depending on my mood.


	6. Abby

Well, this is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I don't know when I'll do another story – it's getting close to finals. But I'm tossing around a possible Doctor Who crossover, because McGee would love it. Let me know what y'all think.

* * *

**Because it was requested, here is what McGee wrote in Palmer's book:**

_Palmer,_

_Yes, you do have a place in our family. If Ducky's the uncle with all of the stories, you're the brilliant cousin that, because of that intelligence, we don't quite know how to handle. Don't let that keep you from speaking out, though. The more you work with us, the better we'll learn to relate to you._

_I'm sorry for any traits Pimmy has that bother you – they are there to make him a fictional character. He has those traits _because_ you don't._

_I'm glad you're a part of our crazy family._

_Timothy McGee (Thom E. Gemcity)_

* * *

Abby was dancing to her iPod – and some obscure heavy metal song – as she made her way into her lab. The nondescript package, sitting next to a Caf-Pow, brought her up short. She never got mystery packages. She was about to subject it to a number of tests when she reconsidered. There was a Caf-Pow. Only _her_ _team_ brought her Caf-Pows.

Forgoing her suspicions, she ripped the package open. When she saw what it was she beamed. The photo was one Cynthia had taken at an office party and given to Abby. She, in turn, had passed it along to McGee after the team had cleared Sarah's name – a reminder that they were family. When she folded the cover back, a flash of color caught her eye. She took off the dust jacket and flipped it over. The back had, in stunning shades of red and black, what she assumed was the real cover. Replacing the jacket, she cranked up her music and turned past the title page.

The dedication brought her near to tears. She'd never expected anyone else to put those feelings into words. And then McGee's personal message . . .

_Abby,_

_I guess, if we're all a family, that makes you a Gibblet, huh? You were right – Gibbs does get cute Gibblets._

_Seriously, though, we are a family in large part because of you. The way you accept all of us, different as we are, helps us to stick together. Possibly because none of us would want to face your wrath if we didn't (joking, really!)._

_Thanks for being the brilliant lady you are, and for understanding my "geek speak." I need that, being surrounded by people who don't speak computers and networks. You keep me from running back to Cybercrimes._

_With much love,_

_Timmy McGee._

It took all of Abby's control not to run up to the bull pen and thank Timmy then and there, but she had a pile of forensics to process for other teams. Not that any of it would take any time at all – they were all mundane crimes – but she wanted to be done with it in case Gibbs needed something analyzed. Still, she was smiling about his message as she went about her business.

* * *

Abby hung up the phone and paced angrily around her lab. How DARE Tim get himself hurt?! He knew better! And such a stupid injury, leaping a fence. True, he did run the guy down, but the point remained, he got hurt!

"Abby? I'm okay. It was just a scratch, really. Did you like it?" The object of her worry asked from the door to the lab.

"Timmy!" Abby ran over and gave him a rib-breaking hug. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, Abby. Gibbs sent me to Ducky to be sure, but I don't even need stitches. "

"Okay. I loved it, McGee, both covers. How many of the NCIS covers were printed?"

"Six, one each for Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Palmer and you."

Abby nodded. "Well, that's good." She hugged him again. "Thank you for remembering Kate and Jenny. I was worried everyone was forgetting about them."

Tim wrapped his arms around Abby, cradling her against him. "We could NEVER forget about them, Abby. We just don't show that we're thinking about them."

Abby relaxed in Timmy's arms, letting his words comfort her. She knew that he was right, and hearing him say it made her smile. "Okay, Timmy." She stayed like that for another moment, then pulled herself away. "But you need to get back to work before Gibbs comes looking for you."

"Too late for that, Abbs. Can I have my agent back now?"

"Sorry, Boss." McGee said, wincing as a hand hit his head. "Rule 12, McGee."

McGee looked at Gibbs in confusion. He was about to ask why he was being reminded of the rules, but Gibbs and Abby were deep in conversation.

_We weren't, Gibbs! I wouldn't break your rules. _Abby signed angrily.

_I'm just messing with him, Abbs. You're not in the field with us. Rule 12 doesn't apply to you, technically. The slap was for apologizing._

"Gibbs!" Abby glared at him. "No. Tell him."

Gibbs stared back for a minute, then caved. "Fine, Abbs. McGee, don't apologize. Even to me." Then Gibbs turned around and walked out of the lab.

"Yes, Boss." Tim said. He gave Abby a last smile, and followed Gibbs back to the bull pen.

Abby watched him go, then turned back to her work, cranking the music and singing along.

* * *

Well, that's it, unless a reviewer gives me an idea that I can't escape. Thanks for hanging with me this long, everyone. And cookies go to Meg (and I made double chocolate just for you), Mwahahaha, McAbbyfan, blood-stained-rag-doll, and GardenRiver. Thanks for reviewing, you guys.

And special TARDIS shaped cookies to my beta reader, Generated Anomoly. Thanks, Jen.


End file.
